My Song For You
by Cami38
Summary: "—¿Que acaso no miraste hacia arriba?/ —¿A-arriba?— preguntó nerviosa, fijando su vista hacia arriba, viendo que era... era... ¡era muérdago!, ¡el muy tarado no estará pensando...!, ¿o sí?"


**¡Hola! este es mi último especial de Navidad del año n.n y ya sé que es algo raro subirlo el 30 u.u pero es que estaba decidida a subirlo y la verdad me costo un poquito escribirlo, hace un momento no tenia ni idea de como comenzar u.u esta inspirada en la canción "My song for you"**

**Nota: Todos tienen 16 años**

**Disclaimer 1: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

**Disclaimer 2: La canción "My song for you" tampoco me pertenece, la verdad no sé a quien le pertenece, solo sé que la canta Demi Lovato con Joe Jonas y tambien la canta Briggit Mendler con Shane Harper**

* * *

Era víspera de Navidad y todos los ciudadanos de Tokio se preparaban para la llegada de la tan esperada fecha, se podía ver gente horneando el pavo, buscando los regalos para sus familias, y los niños pequeños escribiendo sus cartas para Papa Noel, esta Navidad iba a ser perfecta

* * *

Una chica de ojos verde claro se encontraba en su habitación mirando la ciudad a través de su ventana, su madre se encontraba preparando el pavo, su padre, viendo las luchas, y sus hermanos seguro estaban jugando algún videojuego. La chica suspiró cansada, todas las navidades eran iguales y estaba aburrida de eso, quería que esta Navidad sea diferente y una que nunca pudiera olvidar, no quería quedarse allí sentada a esperar hasta las 12 como las Navidades pasadas. Con esos pensamientos tomo su abrigo y salió de su casa diciéndole a sus padres que vendría antes de la medianoche, miro su reloj de mano, viendo que eran las 4:00 p.m.

La chica empezó a caminar yendo en dirección hacia el parque, al llegar vio en el centro el enorme árbol que habían puesto y al costado de este estaba el pesebre del niño Jesús, se acercó más viendo que también había un "Papa Noel" al lado del árbol tomándose fotos con los niños que iban a ese lugar. Paso de largo, dirigiéndose a una cafetería.

—¿Me podría dar un chocolate caliente por favor?— pidió a la señorita del lugar

—Claro, ¿nada más?

—No, y gracias— dijo amablemente recibiendo el chocolate caliente, se fue a sentar en una de las mesas del lugar, miró por la ventana, parecía que iba a empezar a nevar, hacia mucho frió incluso estando allí adentro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— oyó una voz detrás suyo, volteó, encontrándose con unos ojos casi igual a los suyos

—¿Por que preguntas?

—Es que... bueno, nunca te había visto por las calles en estas fechas— dijo algo pensativo

—Estaba aburrida de que todas las navidades la pase encerrada en mi casa sin hacer nada— respondió

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó sentándose a un costado de la chica

—Tomar mi chocolate, hace frío— dijo mientras empezaba a tomar el chocolate caliente que tenia en la mano

—No, no, no, me refiero a que piensas hacer para que no estés aburrida— explicó mejor

—Ah, bueno, de hecho no sé, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse en casa— la chica terminó su chocolate, se paró dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar

—¿A donde vas?— pregunto el chico extrañado por la acción de la chica, es decir, ni siquiera le había dicho "Adiós"

—Ya te lo dije, a cualquier lugar menos a mi casa— respondió algo aburrida

—Mmm... ¡Ven!— exclamó para luego ir hasta donde ella y empezar a jalarla

—¿A donde me llevas?— preguntó confundida

—Ya verás

* * *

Dos morenos se encontraban caminando por las congeladas calles de Tokio, dirigiéndose hacia un sitio donde solo uno de ellos sabia donde quedaba

—¿Ahora si me puedes decir ha donde me estas llevando?— preguntó Kaoru confundida, llevaban como 15 minutos caminando y él solo la jalaba llevándola a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía, o eso creía

—Espera un momento, ya verás— le respondió con la misma respuesta de hace unos minutos atrás

Después de 5 minutos más, llegaron a un lugar que Kaoru pensó que el chico desconocía

—¿Una iglesia?, ¿Porqué me trajiste a una iglesia?— preguntó extrañada, aunque le parecía conocida aquella iglesia —O es que acaso, ¿tu vas a las misas?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido, es decir, él era un Rowdy, y que vaya a las misas era, por así decirlo, "extraño"

—Ah... bueno, solo voy a las misas de estas épocas, son más divertidas y siempre suelo ir con mis hermanos todos los años— respondió algo nervioso. La chica se quedó pensando un momento, este parecía ser el lado bueno del Rowdy verde —¿Qué esperas?, entra— dijo mientras la empuja hacia adentro. Al entrar, Kaoru se sorprendió, ya había recordado, no iba a aquella iglesia desde su niñez y si que había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, más atrás pudo ver el nacimiento, se acercó, quería verlo mejor, desde pequeña siempre le ha gustado ver los nacimientos. Empezó a pasearse por el lugar, sin darse cuenta que el chico miraba cada acción que ella hacia desde atrás.

—Deja de caminar así, pareciera que nunca hubieses venido aquí— pidió el chico, según él, "mareado", de verla de un lado a otro

—De hecho... no vengo aquí desde hace 8 años— reveló la chica

—¿Porqué tanto tiempo?— preguntó curioso pero Kaoru solo alzó los brazos, ella tampoco lo sabía. Ambos vieron como niños y adultos con túnicas entraban a la iglesia cantando villancicos, ellos, por su parte se fueron a sentar en uno de los bancos, no era el plan de la chica escuchar la misa de gallo que iba haber, pero que más daba, seria divertido

* * *

Después de varias horas estando los dos juntos, cosa que nunca pensaron hacer, ya eran las 11:44 de la noche, faltaba 20 minutos para que sea Navidad. Ambos fueron a pasear por el parque, por lo menos un rato, aunque pensaron que nunca iba a pasar, los dos se divirtieron mucho ese día.

—Oye— pronunció la chica

—¿Que?— preguntó el chico, insistiendo a que siga

—Gracias— volvió a pronunciar, sorprendiendo al chico, que ella dijera "gracias" y encima a él, no era algo normal

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerme tener la mejor de las Navidades— dijo la chica sonriendo feliz, porfín, después de años, esa Navidad había sido la mejor de todas y quien hubiera dicho que iba a ser junto a él

—Pues... de nada— respondió el chico nervioso

—Me tengo que ir, le prometí a mis padres que llegaría antes de la media noche— le dijo empezando a irse

—¿Te acompaño?— preguntó aun algo nervioso, quería hacer una cosa más antes de separarse de la chica

—Si quieres— respondió, empezando a caminar

Después de 5 minutos de caminar, llegaron a la casa de la chica, 11:50, faltaban 10 minutos para que sea Navidad, Butch miró arriba de la entrada de la casa de Kaoru, viendo que había una planta en particular, sonriendo de lado por eso

—Bueno, adiós y... Feliz Navidad— pronunció la chica empezando a voltearse pero Butch la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, volteándola, algo brusco —¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!— exclamó algo enfadada por la repentina acción del muchacho

—¿Que acaso no miraste hacia arriba?— preguntó acercándose hacía ella poco a poco

—¿A-arriba?— preguntó nerviosa, fijando su vista hacia arriba, viendo que era... era... ¡era muérdago!, ¡el muy tarado no estará pensando...!, ¿o sí?, se empezó a poner roja, cuando se le ocurrió algo —Jejeje, linda planta, ¿no?, m-mis padres lo pusieron a-allí— dijo nerviosa caminando hacia atrás, cuando entonces recordó, ¡¿Porqué rayos sus padres tuvieron que poner eso allí?!, según ellos era para darse un beso cada ves que entraban o salían de la casa pero nunca pensó que esa maldita planta la pusiera en ese problema

—¿Y sabes que pasa cuando dos personas se paran allí?— preguntó acercándose más a ella

—¿S-se felicitan por sus logros del año?— respondió nerviosa, haciéndose a la que no sabe, tratando de alguna forma abrir la puerta de su atrás

—No— habló acorralándola contra la puerta, Kaoru estaba muy pero muy sonrojada, no podía abrir la puerta el chico le impedía hacerlo

—E-entonces, ¿Q-qué pasa?— preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, más nerviosa por la situación no podía estar, Butch la agarró del mentón, obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos, pero que suerte había tenido a que los dos se pararan justo debajo de esa planta

—Esto...— dijo para luego acercarse más, desapareciendo todo espacio que había entre los dos, Kaoru no hizo nada solo se dejó llevar por el momento, ahora estaba agradeciendo a sus padres de que hallan puesto el muérdago allí

11:59, faltaba un minuto para que sea Navidad y ellos dos seguían besándose, allí, bajo el muérdago. "5... 4... 3... 2..." esos eran los segundos que faltaban para que ya sea Navidad. "¡Feliz Navidad!" escucharon los dos morenos el grito que dieron las personas que también vivían por allí, separándose porfín.

—Feliz Navidad, Kaoru— le dijo el chico, abrazándola con ternura

—Feliz Navidad, Butch— le volvió a decir ella correspondiendole el abrazo

Era definitivo, esa Navidad la iban a recordar los dos por siempre

* * *

**¡Sí!, lo terminé, jejeje, espero les haya gustado n.n y por cierto, ¡Mañana Víspera de Año Nuevo!, ¡Yupi! n.n que tengan un feliz año nuevo n.n**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
